Lost Without You
by Tater
Summary: BA! (I suck at summeries but i know you'll like it) Instead of Buffy running after Riley to stop him from leaving, Buffy, Dawn, and Spike go to get Angel, but consequences soon follow.
1. Realizing Truth

By: Tater  
  
Title: Lost Without You   
Disclaimer: I own nothing except the story idea itself.   
Rating: PG13   
Summery: This is about the episode that was shown last night. I have never been fond of Riley, and hate him. I was not happy when Buffy ran after him thinking she loved him, so 'Instead on Buffy not letting Riley walk away, she goes after Angel'.   
Author's Note:I am writing after seeing last night's ep of Buffy, because it makes me sick how she says she loves Riley. I have other stories as well, I would like it very much if toy could R/R those. Oh, if you want more to this you must R/R good or bad. And please tell me a better title if you have one.  
  
  
  
Riley and Spike are now sitting in his crypt, talking.  
  
"Sometimes I think I go the better deal." Spike says, "Cause even when your with her, your not."  
  
Then he thinks a minute, "Nah, you got the better deal." he says sarcasticly.  
  
"Yeah. I did." Riley said, thinking it was the truth.  
  
"Riley, are you ever going to open your eyes? She doesn't love you."  
  
"Yes she does." Riley responded angrily.  
  
"No she doesn't. She still wants Angel. Your just the rebound guy. She'll never love you because she doesn't have the heart to, he still claims it, and she still lets him. Their story, their love it was disgraceful to the underworld of dark and disgraceful to the light world. I was there when they suffered great pain, and losing each other. I caused some of it! Riley just wake up."  
  
"She does not want some vampire over me. What does he have that I don't?"  
  
"He never hurt her-" Spike was cut off.  
  
"Yes he did, he left her heartbroken."  
  
"Because her mum made him go. Now listen you little weenie. He never hurt her, never cheated on her, never loved another, or wanted another. Didn't have a problem with the fact she could in some cases kick his ass. Understood what she was saying without her having to say it. He knew her inside and out. He was the only one to ever she her guard down. And his love was so great for her, that after he lost his soul, Angelus still loved her. He couldn't ever kill her. Dawn-"  
  
"Dawn's not real. She wasn't back then, and isn't now."  
  
"Would you just shut-up for a bloddy second. Yes, in a way she was. We have the memories, and she is real now. Angel loved her as family, and treated her well. He helped her study, played cards with her. Read her books. And if one of the nicknames he had for her she hated, he stoped calling her that. Dawn's approval means a lot to Buffy, and the only boyfriend she has ever approved of was Angel. Not to mention, Angel would have been able to tell that Faith had switched body's with Buffy. Even on the first day they met, he would have been able to tell. They're soul mates, and you your just a rebound guy that helps sometimes to get rid of the pain. Besides can you tell that when you two are having sex, you don't hear her whisper Angel's name instead of yours?"  
  
Riley, now pissed, got up and left the crypt, but not beforing hearing.  
  
"Buffy would rather never have sex again if she could be with Angel, then to have sex with other men who loved her, and could spend days with her. And children Riley, she only would want Angel's and if he wasn't the father, then no children at all."  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Later that night when Xander and Buffy are talking to each other:  
  
"You got burned with Angel, and you've been treating Riley like a rebound guy when he's the one that comes around once in a lifetime. You can't just let him walk away. If you love him, or ever loved him, and you think you could still love him and make it past your differneces then go get him, but if not let him leave you."  
  
Buffy's eyes were filling with tears, but not for Riley.  
  
"The gang and I have talked, we all think Riley is a much better choice for you then Angel. We don't think we could bear it if you and Angel got together again. And we know you won't. Cause you love Riley and we don't have to worry of losing you as a friend to Angel. Now run, and go get him."  
  
Buffy took off running. She made it to her house in ten minutes time. Buffy opened the door to see Willow sitting there with Giles, Tara, Anya, Dawn, and Xander.  
  
"Xander?" Buffy asked.  
  
He showed her his keys. "I drove.. where's Riley?"  
  
"Doesn't matter. Dawn come here."  
  
"This is a very important decision for you to make." she whispered into her ear. "Who do you like better Angel or Riley."  
  
"Angel." She whipsered back.  
  
"Then pack you bag." Buffy said aloud.  
  
"What?!" Everyone but Dawn exclaimed.  
  
"I am going to get the love of my life back."  
  
They all cheered as Buffy, and Dawn ran upstaires.  
  
"Buffy."  
  
"Yeah?" Buffy said rushing around for her things.  
  
"I heard them talking, they said if you went back to Angel they couldn't be your friend."  
  
Buffy stopped. "I am willing to lose them for Angel. And mommy wouldn't stop us, she'll be happy if we are. Are you ready to lose them."  
  
"For you and Angel yes. But never leave me Buffy." Dawn said.  
  
Buffy grabbed her sister into a fierce huge.  
  
"Never Dawnie, Never. Now finish packing."  
  
They ran down staires together to see their soon to be ex friends standing there.  
  
"How are you going to get Riley? He's leaving the country and we don't know where he's going."  
  
"I'm not getting Riley."  
  
"What?!" Xander asked.  
  
"Xander, what you said to me, you should have said it on graduation. I've been burned with Riley, but Angel's the one that comes around once in a lifetime. I get my mother after the surgery. We'll be up tomorrow after dark."  
  
"Buffy," Giles began, "If you leave, don't expect us as friends any longer."  
  
"If you wish Giles. Come on Dawn."  
  
With that they left.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Buffy walked into Spike's crypt.  
  
"Spike!" she yelled.  
  
"Yeah, what do you need luv?"  
  
"You to come with us."  
  
"I didn't do anything, I swear to it."  
  
" No, pack you things, and get into your car, we're going after Angel."  
  
Spike smiled. "I wondered when you'd come around.  
  
***************************************************  
  
Angel Investigation's:  
  
Buffy came in, with a tired Dawn, and Spike at their side.  
  
"Angel Investigation's we help the- Buffy!" Cordy said leaving Angel office. "Angel, Buffy's here!"  
  
Angel came out. "What is it, what's wrong? Why did you bring bags?"  
  
"Angel I need to talk to you." Buffy looked at Dawn and Spike, they nodded. "There's no easy way to say this. And its out of the blue. I still love you. Riley left me tonight after I caught him letting vampires drink him. He said he felt as thought I didn't need him. And I didn't because I only needed you. I have always wanted and needed you."  
  
"Buffy. I- nothing is the same. It's been too long. Things have changed. You've moved on."  
  
"No, I haven't Angel. I compare everyone to you. And no one even comes close. I never should have let you walk away. We can work through our differences."  
  
Angel thought a moment. He can't, they can't. "Buffy, if that's all. I would like you to leave." With that he turned around and began to walk away.  
  
" Dawn and I left our friends to come see you. We no longer have them as friends."  
  
"Thats your problem." Angel said harshly.  
  
"Buffy," Spike began. "Tell him."  
  
Tears began to slide down Buffy's cheeks. "I'll never forget." she whispered. Spike was the only one she had told that she remembered.  
  
Angel stopped, dead in his tracks and turned around. "What? What did you say?"  
  
His eyes too, were filling with tears.  
  
"I'll never forget Angel, I'll never forget. What we had, what we could have had."  
  
"Oh god Buffy." Angel said now crying.  
  
AN: Want more? Just R/R. I have other stories too. Together Again- a B/A story about The Day, Strenth/Strength- Buffy is 22 and has twins it's kinda comfusing and characters seem out of place, but you'll understand it soon enough. and On the Edge- which is poetry that I wrote a few months before my 14th b-day. Please read those as well. Thnx- Tater. 


	2. Talking

AN: Spike never said he loved Buffy, only that he would be there to help her. Yes. I know I am jumping around all over season 5, but get over it. I'm not sure how it's going to work out, bit I am going to have someother people get together besides B/A, oh and how about Dawn is about 15/16 inseatd of what 13/14/15? I don't know her age.  
  
  
Angel POV:  
  
I walk out of my office and see her standing there. With Dawn and Spike. Why Spike? I wonder why is she here, with bags. Why didn't she call? I fight the urge to go and wraped her in my arms. She's with Riley now. There's nothing for us. But I've noticed. Everytime it gets easy for us, something always sends us right back to each other. I'd said it was the PTB but they'd never...  
  
"Angel I need to talk to you." She looks upset and tired.   
  
She goes on to say Riley left her. How could he? Doesn't he see what he had? Then why did I leave? Then she says he was letting vampires drink from him, and she still loves me. I want to still. She still wants me, and needs me.  
  
"Buffy. I- nothing is the same. It's been too long. Things have changed. You've moved on." I say colder than I meant.  
  
"No, I haven't Angel. I compare everyone to you. And no one even comes close. I never should have let you walk away. We can work through our differences."   
  
She seems dead set on being with me, but I know it can never be. She deserves better.  
  
"Buffy, if that's all. I would like you to leave."   
  
She's too tempting. With what I can, I manage to walk away from her. Again.  
  
" Dawn and I left our friends to come see you. We no longer have them as friends."  
  
"Thats your problem." I said harshly. Too harshly, I never meant to sound like I didn't care.  
  
"Buffy," I hear Spike say. "Tell him."  
  
Tell me what? Is she pregnant? Has she killed someone? Was she with Spike?   
  
I see tears slide down her cheeks. Did I just make her cry? Or is it was she's going to say?  
  
"I'll never forget." she whispers.  
  
I stop, dead in my tracks do a double take. Did I hear her say those words. No, it was , she was refering to something else. But now I have to know.  
  
"What? What did you say?"  
  
My eyes filling with tears. Tears of hope that she remembers, and tears of fear she does. She shouldn't have to remember, or to know.  
  
"I'll never forget Angel, I'll never forget. What we had, what we could have had."  
  
"Oh god Buffy." I said now crying  
  
How could she remember? I rush to her. Dawn and Spike move away from her. She no longer needs them for her support. I'm her support.  
  
**************************  
  
"Never forget what, Spike?" Dawn asks her other favorite vampire.  
  
Cordeila, who watched the entire thing steps in. "When your older Dawn."  
  
"Oh come on. I'm about to be 16."  
  
"How about," Spike says. "If Buffy says it's okay I'll tell ya."  
  
"Alright."  
  
**************************  
Buffy's POV:  
  
"Buffy, lets go some where we can talk." Angel suggests.  
  
All I can do is nod. He helps me to stand.  
  
We walk up the staires and into his room, but not before I look behind me at Dawn.  
  
"We'll take of of her." I hear Cordeila say as Wesly walks in.  
  
"Dawn! Why good to see you. Sp-Spike."  
  
I smile. Now we're at Angels room.  
  
"Nice." I say looking around. It has old art. Pretty much the room suites him. Dark, with fashionable art and a buddah.  
  
"I- Thanks." He says with uncertainty.  
  
Angel pulls me over to the bed. I think about what could be happening, but I know it won't. I have to keep from smiling. He sets me down.  
Then he goes and gets a chair from the other side of the room, he sits in front of me.  
  
Angel looks so beautiful. He runs his left hand through his hair and a ring gets caught in it. He pulls it out and I see its the claddugh ring. I lost mine long ago. I place it on the very spot I killed him. The very spot he came back to me. I placed it there to say I'd never fully move on. I'd love him forever, and forever I belonged to him dead or alive.  
  
"I lost mine." I say.  
  
"Wh-?" He seems confussed.  
  
"The ring. After I came back from LA. I placed it on the spot where I sent you to... where I killed you. And after you came back I searched everywhere for it, and after you left I still couldn't find it."  
  
"I have it." He says. I feel happy. I'm gald it isn't lost, but I wish I still had it.  
  
"Angel... I love you. I always have and always will. No matter who I've been with, or what I've done. I don't care about your past. You're the one for me. I'll love you until the day I die, and so forth. When you left, you didn't leave me for the better. I was left to fight the darkness and monsters under the bed, alone. Everytime I was with Riley I thought about you. Now that he's gone, and I realize the truth I love you, and nothing can keep us apart. Have you noticed that everytime it seems to get easier on us something happens and we end up seeing each other? I mean is that not a sign?"  
  
I am trying to convince him. And I hope it works, my happiness depends on it.  
  
*************************   
  
Angels POV:  
  
She's trying to convince me of us being together, but she deserves better. Then again, she doesn't seem happy, and Cordy said when they talk she seems as though somethings missing. And when I'm with her I feel at ease, I feel at home. Like she's my salvation.  
  
I look into her eyes.  
  
"How do you remember?" I ask.  
  
"How could I forget?" She asks and states. Kinda like someone would say.. 'Duh!'  
  
"But they said-" I start, but she cuts me off.  
  
"Yeah they said I wouldn't remember, and the PTB have said we'd never love, that we'd be better off together, then apart. They can't make up their minds. Now I know, because I've grown, we all have destiny's and we should believe in destiny, but destiny is what we chose it to be. No I can't get out of being the slayer, but I can chose if I'm with the man I love."  
  
I listen to her. I thought I was right.  
  
"I thought I had made the right decision."  
  
"Thats why the PTB can't make up their minds, there are no right or wrong choices or desicions only the consequences of what we chose. You told me that once. Angel please. Can't you see were nothing without each other. And I will not go back to Sunnydale and play their puppet. Please."  
  
I've never reallt seen her beg for anything, and it seems like she is now. I know she's right. So we will go through the future together.  
  
"Your right."   
  
She throws her self in my arms. "I love you." she whispers. I whisper it back.  
  
"Angel, we'll talk more once I've had some sleep. Can I crash somewhere?" She asks, I want her where she is.  
  
"Yeah, right where you are." I say smiling.  
  
"Hold me."  
  
I nod. Forever I will hold her, never again will she leave my arms.  
  
Whose POV thats for you to decide:  
  
The only certain thing about the future is uncertainty itself. And together we shall go through the uncertainy, and face what ever the world throws at us, not just as warriors, or friends, or because of destiny, but because we embrace all, and we are soulmates.  
  
AN: Should I end it here? R/R please. PS all my stories or some of them may not make sense for a reason. 


End file.
